


The Right Partner(s)

by Percygranger



Category: The Invisible Man (TV 2000)
Genre: 2015 backlog, Banter, Darien's little going invisible during sex thing, Early in Canon, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, POV Alternating, Paranoia, Secret Relationship, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percygranger/pseuds/Percygranger
Summary: The trio meet up after a mission.
Relationships: Darien Fawkes/Bobby Hobbes/Claire Keeply | The Keeper
Kudos: 1





	The Right Partner(s)

It was hard, sometimes, two of them having the same job, the third having to stay back at base. Of course, Darien couldn’t be long without the serum, a week at best, so they did visit Claire regularly. 

Darien looked around the lab as he entered, trying to keep his stride relaxed, no hurry, not like he was almost at red… “Yo, Keep, long time no see.”

Claire looked unimpressed by this greeting, prepping a vial of serum for injection. “Jacket off, roll up your sleeve.” 

“I know the drill,” Darien sighed, doing as he was told, unable to resist the slightest leer as he leaned back in the chair. “How’s it been?”

“Oh, you know, routine, the way it is without unmannered ruffians running around disrupting the peace.” Claire’s mouth pinched on one side, as if in irritation. Darien knew it to be amusement at this point. A quick set of swipes with an alcohol swab, and Claire turned back to the serum. Drawing the syringe out of the vial, she tapped out air bubbles, and smoothly inserted the needle in Darien’s arm. 

The pain was negligible, routine, at this point. “I never thought I’d be dependent on a drug to stay sane, you know?”

“And I thought you’d be comfortable with this by now,” Clare replied, focusing intently on the syringe, the plunger depressing slowly. 

Darien could feel the drug as it entered, cooler than his body. More than that, was the almost immediate loss of the buzzing in his head, thoughts of violence and pain fading from appeal to a vague sickening temptation. He’d always been a rabble rouser, unable to follow in his brilliant brother’s footsteps, so he’d made his own path, through humor and acting out and finally falling into burglary like it had been made for him. He’d never wanted to hurt people, or even scare them, not ‘til the gland.

The needle pulling out of his skin, the hard focused pressure of a square of gauze, he wasn’t sure he could ever uncoil those sensations with regaining control. It was a dangerous thing, Darien knew. One of his small nightmares was the thought of the serum being taken from this particular Agency, held hostage for Darien’s cooperation. It sounded more like a Hodges type of paranoiac fear, but Darien knew he was damn lucky he got to choose his use, and was never shamed for his choices. Judged, certainly, questioned? Without a doubt, but in the end, the Official usually accepted his reasons, or docked his pay and sent him and Hodges home for a few days, never did he withhold the serum as punishment.

Minor procedure completed with a small strip of tape over the gauze, Clare busied herself with cleaning up the small mess it had made. 

“You doing anything fun tonight, Keep?” Darien asked casually. 

“Why yes! I’m investigating the cellular structure of the T-98 in the…” she trailed off, realizing her enthusiasm was not being well-received. “Nevermind. I’m sure your plans are far more interesting.”

“Riiight,” Darien drawled, rolling his sleeve back down. “Totally have a hot date who’s ready to go at it, she doesn’t even mind that I go invisible every time I get turned on.”

Claire smiled primly, polite as ever, and shot a pointed look at the door. “Do try not to come back before next week.”

“Do my best!” Darien slung on his jacket and stepped casually into the hall, where Bobby was waiting. 

A exchange of quick nods towards a nearby door confirmed that they were still being watched. “Do you have any plans tonight, Hodge? The Keeper wants to work, it sounds like.” 

Bobby scoffed. “Work, Bobby Hodges knows better than to let himself fall prey to workaholism. I am going to go home, my friend, grab an icy cold glass of water, fully decontaminated by my own rig, and sit back and watch the game.” 

“I thought TV was full of mind control messages?” Darien asked idly.

“Sure it is, but I’m aware of them! They don’t work if you know what to watch out for.”

“Sure thing.” 

Darren sat back in his own padded chair, the TV playing commercials, beer in hand. He wasn’t really watching, just letting the noise pass the time as the clock seemingly ticked slower the closer it got to 8. But it finally got there, announced by a subtle knock, then the slide of a glass door. 

“Partner,” Darien acknowledged, raising his bottle

“Partner,” Bobby said, and walked around, checking behind paintings, in light fixtures, even between couch cushions.

Darien noted the lack of sweat or flushed face. “How many blocks away this time?” 

“Five. Gotta keep ‘em on their toes.” 

“Aww, and here I liked you getting here all sweaty.”

Bobby rolled his eyes. “What’s the ETA?”

“9 after, she said.”

“Good, I don’t like waiting.”

Darien shook his head. “You’d think all the agent training would have given you some sort of well of patience.”

“Sure it did, on ops. I figure, with my history, using it on this kind of thing is a bad idea, leads down the wrong path, you know.”

“That is...surprisingly thoughtful, Bobby.” Darien watched Bobby inspect the TV for tampering.

“Never let it be said Bobby Hodges does not know how to think.”

Bobby finished his sweep by 8 after, and came to sit by Darien, perching on his armrest. Soon, another soft tap came on the back door, they turned to look, then rose in tandem as Claire opened the sliding door, the soft swoosh of it a welcome sound to Darien’s ears.

“Well, I’m glad to see you both alive and well,” Claire said as she moved forward, leaning in to give each a kiss. 

“It’s only been a few hours,” Darien said, while Bobby grumbled about being able to take care of himself, partner or no. 

Claire snorted. “You’ve been known to get in the worst trouble just a few hours after a mission. Pardon me for paying attention to statistics.”

“Alright, alright, we’re all safe; the apartment’s been checked; you’ve had your banter; can we get down to the fucking yet?” Bobby asked.

Darien and Claire shared a grin, then they all began moving towards the bedroom. 

Shucking clothes, Claire asked, “How was the trip?”

Darien shrugged, shirt off, fiddling with his jeans button. “Eh, moderately exciting, baddies weren’t as smart as they thought they were.”

“Certainly not any smarter than Bobby Hodges. Combine that with Fawkes’ wiley way of thinking, and they were toast,” Bobby boasted, voice muffled by his shirt. 

“Ah, and did you have time for...anything extracurricular?” Claire motioned between them, then started unbuttoning her blouse. 

“Just the once.” Darien kept his tone casual, but knowing what was coming next made his blood stir. 

“Do tell.” Claire walked to the bed, sensible, beige-colored bra and underwear still on, ready to be taken off by her lovers. Her pale white skin gleaming slightly in the low light. 

“Weeeell. It was our second day there-”

“We’d already scoped out the bad guys, knew their next move-”

“So we knew we could relax until morning.”

“I found us a hotel room that was slightly less crappy than the one Eberts booked-”

“Although the other one was _perfectly fine_ , it was probably bugged.”

“Yeah, that’s totally the reason we moved.”

“Darien-”

“Boys.”

A pause.

“So we had a new place-”

“-bug free-”

“And less likely to shine under a blacklight. We took it slow, easy.” Darien moved to kneel in front of Bobby on the bed. Sitting down, the height difference was less obvious. He put a tender hand on Bobby’s face, slightly scratchy from the nine-o’clock shadow he’d developed. 

“Weren’t feeling urgent, we’d have plenty of that tomorrow, for sure. So we kissed a little…”

Their lips touched, briefly meeting and parting, both aware of Claire watching intently. 

“And touched-” Darien broke off as Bobby found a nipple and played with it, thumbing and pinching. He retaliated by pulling Bobby’s head in closer, intensifying the kiss. 

There wasn’t much sound for a while, simply the soft sounds of flesh against flesh, a few soft noises of pleasure. 

Claire’s voice broke it unapologetically. “And then?”

The men both turned their faces towards her, identical mischievous smiles sending a little thrill through her. 

“Then we wanted you, and said-”

“It’d be so much better if Claire were here.”

They knee-walked their way over to her, bracketing her body front and back with theirs. She put a hand on both of them, a strange figure eight of an embrace.

“Missed you,” Darien breathed into her neck. 

“And I you, precious boys.” Claire managed, as they kissed and licked at her face and neck, hands roaming freely. Claire’s bra came free as Darien unhooked it, Bobby taking it after she’d removed her arms, throwing it to the side. Then he bent down to worship her breasts, hanging full from her frame. They knew she didn’t enjoy manhandling, but rather gentle, delicate touches, kisses. The flicker of a tongue, not a laving. Not like she enjoyed below, but they’d get to that soon enough.

Darien sucked at her neck, and Claire shivered with pleasure, arousal building another level, slowly, warmly, like gold filling up a mold. 

The foreplay continued, Claire running firm hands down Bobby’s sides and back, turning around to find Darren’s nipples and shoulders. They moved from kneeling to laying down, just getting to know one another’s body yet again, after a long week apart. 

When she was so wet she ached, Claire pushed down her panties, finding eager helpers. She was facing Bobby at the time, so his clever fingers were the first to touch, cup, massage her without the fabric blocking the way. Bobby was a delight, it was true. Claire considered this as he brought her to orgasm the first time of many, she hoped. 

When her high-pitched sighs had faded, they turned her, and she went willingly, to face Darien, who looked somehow more himself like this, hair tousled, body on full display, from tight, abused nipples, to his medium-sized, leaking cock. 

“What would you like?”

“Your mouth, please,” Claire said, always happy to see Darien’s eyes darken at her now-husky voice. 

He pushed down, crawling between her legs. Her bush was full, still growing from the last trim, but not enough to get in the way yet. She had considered dressing up in sexy lingerie, shaving more closely to celebrate their return, but had decided against it in the end. These were her boys, and they loved her all the ways she was. 

Darien proved that by nuzzling her hair first, a little ‘hello’, happily mouthing at her lips, unmindful of the hair there. Claire loved the feeling of it, his stubbled cheeks brushing against her thighs, helping hands so cleverly aiding his tongue as he teased her.

Bobby moved in closer, hands tracing gentle patterns on her stomach, lips soft against hers. She moaned into his mouth as Darien pulled off a particularly clever twist of the tongue, hands reaching to grip Bobby’s shoulders, pull him down towards her. 

He went with it, arm bending to hold his weight while his other hand drifted up, gently skating over her breasts, just barely teasing her nipples. She shivered, the steady pleasure below combining with the brushes of sensation above into something overwhelmingly delightful. Then Darien, apparently at his limit, turned silver and disappeared, the cold shock of Quicksilver heightening the sensation. It didn’t take long for her to come again after that. 

Darien let off slowly, apparently savoring her moans as he just kept going, the way her body arched when he glanced off her clit. 

“Please,” she panted, “enough.”

Claire could only feel, not see, Darien pull back. She at least could hear the mischievous smile on his face as he replied, “Yes, ma’am,” and crawled up to lie next to them. His cock, hard, touched her side, just slightly chill against her skin. Claire looked where it would be with satisfaction. Visible results of a trial were always her favorite, even when they weren’t entirely in her visible spectrum. She knew Bobby would take longer to bring to...full bloom, as it were. A side effect of age and medication, she thought. But he seemed happy, so she didn’t push. 

They lay next to each other for a time, just breathing, enjoying the rare closeness. A natural break in the cycle. Soon enough, Bobby shifted, moving to Darien’s other side, and Claire turned to face the invisible man fully. 

It was a practiced matter now to slide a hand up a found shoulder, following it to his face. Leaning in for a cool kiss, she marveled at the temperature difference between lips and tongue, his warm breath. 

Somehow the quicksilver didn’t feel like liquid between them, burning off between their skin, continually being replaced. It was like liquid nitrogen, its true form obscured by its effects. Claire knew the science of it, how the liquid evaporated after rising above a certain temperature, or when its matrix failed, shattering from conscious control. 

Claire had yet to physically see Darien during the act of making love, but Bobby swore he’d managed it once, on a mission. Considering the kind of control he had to have in the field, and that away from it he could relax a bit, Claire supposed it was at least possible. Darien did seem to work better under stress. It was a good trait in a field agent, but less so in a lover. She wasn’t pushing, though. Sight meant less to her than presence, touch, words, and time spent together. It was a waste of time to demand the sight of Darien’s face when she could feel his expressions under her hands, experience his body language against hers as they coupled. 

His disco ball appearing act also made an excellent way to tell when the mood had died, or when they had made their way to the cuddling and sleeping stage. Claire appreciated the soft bluntness of it, and thankfully, Darien didn’t seem to mind having his arousal, or lack of it, on such obvious display. Claire thought simply having someone to be aroused with helped a great deal with that.

Darien felt his lips curving as Claire bucked under him, the soft gasps she let out filling him with pride at pleasing a lover. When she finally called him off, Darien smiled wickedly up at her. 

“Hey, pretty lady, what’s a gal like you doing in a dump like this?”

The line brought a snort from Claire and Bobby, who had been watching avidly, adding a hand or two in the right place. He was getting hard, taking his time with it. Darien wasn’t sure exactly why Bobby enjoyed such a slow pace, but it helped with keeping everyone happy in their turn. Less frustration when one of them could wait. 

Claire’s hands found his shoulders, and Darien shuddered at the too-hot feeling of her hands against his skin, quicksilver rushing underneath to compensate. 

Bobby moved in, at this point, taking his fair share of kisses from both of them, the three locking together, a most stable tripod, their arms never quite staying still. Darien undulated, brushing their cocks together, savoring the hissing breath that resulted. Eventually they turned so that Bobby faced them, Darien and his cocks rubbing against each other’s thighs, one hand between Claire’s legs. Darien got lost in the motion, thrusting, chasing pleasure, as Bobby multi-tasked, enjoying his own experience while courting Claire’s with clever fingers. 

It was a long, languid battle, a minor orgy as they all moved together in one way or another. They eventually got tired of trying to stand, and rearranged themselves, lying on the bed, Bobby in the middle this time. Darien got on top of him, stroking them together, sitting up enough that Claire could straddle Bobby’s face. It didn’t take long after that, the three of them coming in close succession. 

Darien loved this, the hot sweaty closeness of bodies, noises his lovers made when he helped drive them over the edge, the fact that he could have lovers at all, with his condition. The only thing he found different about this (beyond the fact that he now had two awesome people to orgasm with) was the inclusion of the physical effect of the quicksilver. Temperature wise, it was cooler, he would sweat less with the effort because quicksilver took over that part. And of course he saw the world differently, his eyes covered in the stuff. The figures of his lovers were less distinct, light refracting off them strangely, like they were beacons for him to pilot by. His brain had adapted to seeing this way, the way his eyes adapted to low light, so it was almost normal, just oddly limited, but he still felt a pang when, after they all collapsed, and his arousal settled enough for the gland to stop getting excited, he could see them normally again. 

Bobby looked over, his mouth a bit shiny, cheeks stained red still. His smile was lazy and warm. “Good to see you again, partner.”

Darien shrugged with the shoulder not on the bed, feeling an answering grin tug at his lips. He moved in closer, not actually snuggling, just...feeling their closeness. Claire appeared beyond Bobby, a satisfied smirk on her face, and moved clumsily over them, putting Darien in the middle. Her snuggling was typical of how Claire seemed to deal with the world, their skin touching, but with her facing away, a steady presence that didn’t cling. It reassured Darien, in a way, to see her personality carry over. 

“You got the alarm set?” Darien asked drowsily. 

“Yes.” Bobby and Claire both said, almost simultaneously. 

Darien huffed a laugh and closed his eyes, content with life.


End file.
